1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system and an image processing system including a portable terminal, and more particularly to an image processing system, an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, an information processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium encoded with a control program for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as copiers, printers, and MFPs (Multi-Functional Peripherals) including those functions are often used in office environments. Many users have opportunities to use those apparatuses.
On the other hand, with the recent widespread use of portable terminals, many users receive a variety of services using portable terminals such as mobile phones having a function of connecting to a network such as the Internet. As an example of the services, a file saved in a portable terminal is transmitted to an image processing apparatus via a network to allow the image processing apparatus to do, for example, printing of the file.
Among mobile phones or any other portable terminals, those having a camera function and a position detection function in combination with a communication function are also popular. As for the technique concerning such portable terminals having a camera function, a position detection function, and a communication function, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-023449 (Document 1) discloses a digital camera, which obtains image information by taking a photo, obtains positional information at the location where the image information is obtained, and obtains accompanying information based on the position information via a network, so that the image information is associated with accompanying information.
When processing on a file saved in a portable terminal as described above is executed by an image processing apparatus, the portable terminal should have the function for allowing it to perform such processing. Specifically, the portable terminal should include application or any other similar function to interface with the image processing apparatus for allowing it to execute processing such as printing a file.
However, although the users may wish to execute such processing with any image processing apparatus installed at the places where they are with portable terminals, it is substantially impossible to provide their portable terminals with the interfaces for all image processing apparatuses.